dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratmen
| |}} are a race of rat. Overview Ratmen is a Beastmen. They are classified as fiends. They were originally humans. Ratmen is a species created by Zand. They are new to the death kin group. However they are ranked in the bottom range of the death kin group. Culture Ratmen serves the Specter Lord and the Vampires. They can be an emergency food for the other death kin groups. Physical Attributes They are as big as a human and stood on two legs. Nao describes them similar to Mickey Mouse in . They wore a leather armour and wielded a short sword. Because they turned into beast, they couldn't use projectiles. Beastmen such as Ratmen has more sharper sense than humans. They are able to see in the darkness. They had the ability to erase their presence to the utmost, they are suitable for infiltration. Ratman riding on a giant rat is called a | |}}, they wield a spear. History Underground Waterway The Hero of Light's Party, Beautiful Maiden Party, Novis and Decius encountered Ratmen in the underground waterway of Ariadia Republic. Rino's illusion breaker eyes noticed the ratmen were humans. They were further ambushed by them, a Giant Rat Rider attempted to attack Schizufe, but Reiji used light bullet to protect her. Sahoko cast magic on an unconscious ratman, he turned back into a middle-aged man. Decius, Schizufe's party and Novis decided to retreat, they bring the former ratman. The hero's party believe Sienna was changed into a ratman. Nephim, Gordan and the Freedom Warriors group were repelling the ratmen attack, they decided to retreat, but their escape route was blocked so they decided to find another path. Nephim and Gordan are the remaining warriors, the ratmen killed the others. They were about to face 30 ratmen until the ratmen heard the pipe and retreated. Zeal led the ratmen to ambush the Beautiful Maiden Party, Novis and Decius. The ratmen tried to attack Novis when he used Beast Afflatus, however Schizufe used protection magic to block the ratmen attack. Novis used his great sword to cut down the ratmen. As Novis has become weaker in the fight with Zeal, Schizufe and the others couldn't rescue as there were a large number of ratmen. Many Ratmen have been defeated, but there were too many. When Sienna appears and told Zeal that Kuroki is angry with him, Zeal quickly orders the ratmen to stop the attack. After Sienna defeated Ainoe, she blew the pipe to control the Ratmen. Tarabos transform into Baddon, he consumed the ratmen. Black Pyramid Some ratmen has infiltrated Gypshir's Kazunel Palace by hiding inside Mummy. Nelfiti and the Cat Sìths smelt mouse nearby. Reiji pointed at a nearby Mummy. The ratmen popped out from the stomach of the mummy and attacked the group. Nel's Nyanko Fencer killed the ratmen. Zafarada orders the ratmen to bring out the cat siths shield. Kuroki contacted Kuna to play the pipe, Totona used wind magic to amplify the sound. Ratmen heard the sound of the pipe and begins dancing. D'Artagnan and three Nyanko Fencers was thrown by Kuroki towards the dancing ratmen. The Nyanko Fencer's sword plunges into the ratmen and they rescued the hostages. Wallchia Brag is a ratman serving Jusio. Etymology Development References Category:Species Category:Beastmen Category:Fiend